Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel anthranilamide derivatives, to the use thereof as insecticides and acaricides for control of animal pests, and to several processes for preparation thereof.
Description of Related Art
Anthranilic acid derivatives having insecticidal properties have already been described in the literature, as for example in WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO2007/020877, WO 2007/144100, WO2007/043677, WO2008/126889, WO2008/126890, WO2008/126933.
However, the active ingredients already known according to the documents cited above have some disadvantages on application, whether because they exhibit only a narrow range of application or whether because they do not have satisfactory insecticidal or acaricidal activity.